Someone For Me
by SamPhantom95
Summary: Sebastian is a college student, when in one of his classes he meets Claude. He seems so perfect for someone like him. Could it just be friendship that will evolve, or love? (OOC warning, but not majorly).


_**PLEASE READ FIRST:**_

**I do like the 'Sebastian-and-Claude' pairing so I decided to create a story for them. I am aware that I have not been updating much on my previous stories but to be perfectly honest, it's been a little harder than I imagined to come up with really good material worth posting for another chapter. So, do bear with me as I am trying my best, as well as completing my last year in high school.**

**With this story idea, I've actually thought about but never really got writing it. Now I have, so here you go my fellow readers!**

**Also, in this story, most of the setting is at a college so if I make any mistakes (considering that I'm not in college, though very close), please do excuse them – thank you!**

**ALSO, this may sound like some typical romance high school type of story, but I'm trying to avoid making the story entirely about that. So if you're expecting demons fighting and soul stealing – this is not the type of story. But there will be one like that coming soon.**

**Music/Artists/Bands mentioned in this story does ****not belong to me.**

**Kuroshitsuji does ****not**** belong to me – all rights go to their respective owners.**

**Read, Review and ENJOY!**

It was one HELL of a freezing morning.

Sebastian was standing at the public bus stop waiting for the damn bus, which was always late, to take him to college. It was already a pain to get up in the morning when it was this cold; so waiting in the actual icy cold weather outside was worse than torture for him. The sky was grey and there was probably a chance that it would snow very soon. Sebastian pulled his thick black jacket tighter around his body, trying to keep as much body warmth in.

It was not helping that Sebastian was practically falling asleep standing up since he was up late again last night trying to complete a summary sheet for art class. Yes, Sebastian was doing art at college. In fact, he was doing art, photography and journalism.

Finally, the bus came into sight and Sebastian straightened himself up. Once he was seated into one of the seats at the back, he plugged his ears in with earphones, listening to one of The Gazette tracks. As soon as the music filled his ears, he let his mind wonder for a bit as the bus slowly moved in the traffic.

After that painfully slow ride, he made it to his first class, art. They were going to continue with theory work before handling the practical side of their assessment.

The teacher Mr. Hasegawa came into the room while holding a cup of coffee and a few folders. Mr. Hasegawa was a young teacher in his late twenties who use to be a technology and graphic designs teacher, but he found art and decided that he wanted to teach that instead. He loved his work and was quite softhearted and sometimes shy. But he was easy to approach, and had a bright personality.

"Good morning everyone! I do hope you have those summaries I asked for last time. I'll come around to collect them and I'll look them over soon."

Mr. Hasegawa came around like he said and received everyone's summaries. Sebastian was still on the verge of falling asleep, but he was good at hiding it.

"Now before we continue last lesson's lecture, I'll quickly go over what needs to be done for your practical assessment. And to be honest, it's quite easy. I want you to design something. Not something you like, for example, your pet or something. Something you're passionate about, something that you can express in your own way. I want to see something powerful, so I suggest you come up with those ideas soon. And it can be in any medium you choose. Now, onto the theory…"

As Mr. Hasegawa continued with the lesson, Sebastian sat there thinking about what the teacher just said. He didn't really know what he was passionate about. Other than creative arts, that was about it. He loved writing, but how the hell do you paint or draw that type of passion?

'And it's not like I have anyone to draw either.' Thought Sebastian as he tapped his finger on his lips.

Sebastian let his eyes wonder for a second while thinking until his eyes landed on a young man sitting one row away from him. Strange, he never noticed him before. Then again, he didn't pay a lot of attention to the people around him unless he found them suspicious. But this guy sitting there, he seemed so…well intriguing.

'Can students use other students for their projects?' Sebastian thought as he wished he could see the face of the young man. Although he was unsure the guy would allow him to. What if he was some overly nervous dork who couldn't speak to other people, or some popular jerk with a stick up his ass (figuratively speaking)?

Sebastian wasn't the most popular guy in the college, despite his handsome looks and amazing figure. He wasn't like everyone else who was so up themselves of what they want to do in the future and what their status was in college. Nor was he the outcast of the college, he was just someone who was different from everyone else. Everyone at the college seemed to be in uniform, in a sense. Sebastian was just the young adult with black hair, dark clothes and black fingernails.

After art, Sebastian met Grell on his way to his next lecture, which was journalism.

"Oh hello Bassy dear! Off to journalism?" Grell's teeth shone brightly as he smiled towards Sebastian, who inwardly cringed.

Grell, all dressed in the luscious color red, head to toe. He was practically a fire siren going off whenever he squealed when Sebastian was around. He didn't hate Grell, but he certainly found him an odd being, to be quite frank. His flirtatious gestures made him more than just uncomfortable.

Sebastian sighed. "Hello Grell, and how do you know what I have next?"

"Bassy, I know your schedule as much as I know the love I have for you inside my heart!" Grell was about to jump for him when he missed by a millimeter as Sebastian turned around, walking away.

"Good day, Sutcliff."

Grell merely sighed as pink love hearts and sparkles were visibly floating around his head.

It was the end of the day, and Sebastian was exhausted. He decided to take a short trip to the local café that was not far from the college. He zipped his jacket up to his neck as the cold air picked up and blew harder. He made his way into the warm and cozy café as the smell of coffee, chocolate and pastries wafted into his nostrils and into his system, warming him almost instantly.

He went to order a small coffee and find a spot to read his novel he always kept in his bag. That is, until he saw a familiar head sitting at the window. Hang on, that looked like the guy in his art class that he couldn't see the face of. Curious, he went over to him. Once he caught a glimpse of his face on the way, his breath hitched – he was beautiful.

Once Sebastian was in the beautiful young man's sight, he looked up with a curious look as well.

This beautiful young man was named Claude.

"Hello, I'm sure you don't recognize me but I happen to be in your art class."

The young man adjusted his glasses. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Mr. Hasegawa's class? We have a major project to complete about designing something we're passionate about."

Claude replied, "Ah yes."

"May I?" Sebastian asked if he could sit with him.

"Of course."

Once Sebastian was seated and sipped on his hot coffee, he took in the beautiful facial features of the guy sitting in front of him. Although Claude had an unsure expression etched on his face.

"Uh...is there something on my face?" Claude asked.

'If you count those lovely eyes you have, then yes.' Sebastian thought, but he would not voice that just yet.

"I always wondered what you looked like. I saw the back of your head in today's lesson and I was curious." Sebastian answered.

The young man chuckled lightly. "Really? Well, am I what you expected?"

Sebastian grinned. "Actually, whether I expected something or not, you are quite a lovely image."

Claude tried not to blush, although he found it incredibly difficult with a male saying that to him. Claude had no preference, but a compliment coming from a guy made him feel…well from this particular guy, it felt strange.

"I-Is that so huh?" Claude tried to casually laugh the comment off but it didn't work. Luckily Sebastian didn't pick up his nervousness.

"I know, how about you be my subject for my artwork?" Sebastian had a gleeful smile on his face. Claude's eyebrow rose.

"You mean a model? I highly doubt I'm worth putting pencil to paper for." Claude responded, not trying to be modest but being quite honest with him.

"Didn't you catch what I said earlier? I said you were quite a-"

"Yes I know, no need to repeat. It's rather embarrassing."

Sebastian smirked and drank the last bit of coffee he had as Claude ran his slender finger around the rim of his own coffee cup.

"Well, either way you are the only person I could ask. So why don't we make a deal, you'll be my model for my artwork, and I'll be yours."

Claude thought about it and realized that it could work out. He had no idea what he was going to do with his artwork, so maybe having him part of his work would somehow spark some sort of idea.

Claude looked at Sebastian, his smirk already agreeing to his deal.

"Alright, agreed. I think this could work out somehow."

Sebastian smiled back and stood up to leave.

"Lovely. Then we can get started this weekend." He walked away a few steps forward until he almost forgot to ask,

"By the way, I'm Sebastian."

"Sebastian..." Claude smiled. "My name is Claude."

_To be Continued…_


End file.
